


Fools Tread

by senroh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018, On the battlefield, Paintball, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senroh/pseuds/senroh
Summary: Every relationship has to start somewhere.





	Fools Tread

The battlefield is quiet, it’s tawdry war cries silenced for the soft whimpers of the walking wounded.   
  
A low moan sounds amongst the thick foliage and a tall figure in muted colors stealthily peers through the bushes for it’s source.   
  
There, two people nearly prone amongst the brush, it almost seemed as if they are wrestling…  
  
Hashirama reels back, shrieking loudly in dismay and indignation at the scene that seers his eyes, “ _Madara_! How _could_ _you_!? I thought we were _friends_!”   
  
In the midst of the bushes, the pair ignore the over dramatic wailing as Hashirama is pegged by everyone in range for giving away his position so loudly, too busy (desperately trying to muffle their laughter) to bother with the oaf.  
  
Several minutes later, sometime after a whimpering Hashirama is driven away by a barrage of colorful paint-balls,  another set of footsteps cautiously approaches the bushes.   
  
Izuna clears his throat quietly but pointedly looking away so he doesn’t see what the pair is up to, the soft noises are clue enough, and he doesn’t want to see his brother… or Tobirama, in any sort of compromising situation.  
  
“Uh, time’s almost up, so if you could finish up over there before some random stranger catches yo-” Izuna cuts off with a yelp as he is hit by several paint-balls in quick succession from the pair laying in wait for anyone foolish enough to approach them.   
  
Nearby a buzzer goes off  and a smug Tobirama emerges from the brush as Izuna shrieks, followed closely by a smirking Madara. Izuna storms off after a moment, only to start another round of shrieking and flailing as he nearly trips over Touka.   
  
The carnage is memorable, if not gruesome.   
  
Madara hums contemplatively from just behind his shoulder, and Tobirama glances over to find the other man looking at him with what Tobirama can only think of as consideration. Still feeling triumphant after pulling one over on Hashirama, Tobirama merely raises an inquiring brow at the other man.   
  
A moment more, and Madara nods decisively and says, “Let me take you to dinner Senju, something occurred to me that I think we should discuss.”   
  
It takes a stunned second to realize that Madara is asking him on a date. It takes another moment for Tobirama to martial his thoughts and respond, “I would be amendable to that.”   
  
A predatory grin slips over Madara’s face as they head over to where the rest of their families are waiting for them, sporting various welts and vivid paint splatters.

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* this is the only one that didn't turn into a multi chaptered fic.


End file.
